Talk:Dominion Marine Corps
Possibly an assumption, but the avian seems to be the insignia of the DMC. Only two terran forces are avaliable in the board game, the Dominion one of them, red being its colour. Also, look on the Marines' shoulder pads in the banner picture and compare it to that of Bock and Haggs and the SC: Ghost Marine. They're virtually identical.--Hawki 07:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) In light of the previous reversion, I thought it best to present a view on the force/unit organization I attempted-same as how the CMC stants. Basically, I think organizing the marines via rank is a better presentation, for as it stands now, it's essentially a rehash of aspects of the unit articles. The benefit of a "super article" is the ability to present things differently, namely a hierarchy of rank. Certainly it feels weird having a major down the bottom for instance. Also, it takes up more room than it has to as it is now-a scrollbox would be prudent and fits the rank structure well.--Hawki 10:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 8-Ball Who is he? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Is he even mentioned in media or was this the remnants of some trolling? -- 04:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :There's a marine with the "8-ball" on his visor somewhere in WoL or HotS. All I can recall right now.--Hawki (talk) 05:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Jenkins # 4 Based on Appendix I in the Starcraft Field Manual (which mentioned neural resocialization), there's likely another Jenkins. 'Care should be taken to avoid ANTAGONIZING SAID PERSONNEL or exploit their artificial willingness to accept hazardous duty assignments.' "They don't react well to pranks. RIP Jenkins. :(" Should we list this marine as "Jenkins (Starcraft Field Manual)"? I found huge database of marine portraits (Dominion and Rainor Raynor Raiders) in Editor as well as "8-Ball" marine. Should I upload them? Martian2351 (talk) 12:28, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, some of them may go to specific articles or we could put them in the marine one. Worst case upload them and we can eventually find a use for them. This does raise the question, do we need an 8-ball marine article? If we do him we have to do every marine that gets a line and unique portrait in the campaign. Stuff like Wolf Marine only got an article because they were also a portrait. --Subsourian (talk) 12:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :: I'll upload them tomorow - it's 16 images together. I think put them into gallery would be ok; but we can figure out somthing else Martian2351 (talk) 12:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Depends what kind of gallery you're talking about, since galleries are usually a last resort versus article integration. Still, if you want to upload marine portraits to the "Marine (StarCraft II)" article, that could work. Also, though, a lot of those images already exist, so check the category for marine images before uploading duplicates.--Hawki (talk) 13:03, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Colour Change...Again First of all, yes, it's "colour" - I"m using proper English, thanks. :P Second of all, been wondering about this for awhile, and I'm wondering if we should change the colour back to red. As of Shadow Wars, the DMC colour seems to be red again, in as much that Elms and co. seem to be mercenaries (with blue armour), while the Dominion marines seem to have the red armour. Admittedly, Naderi is in a weird spot here, in that she seems to be part of the Dominion, but has blue armour, but apart from that, there seems to be a distinct divide. I'd change the colour instantly if that was the only issue, but if we do, that could generate some issues with DMC characters, including those in Evolution (since it takes place before Shadow Wars, we don't know when the colour flip occurred (if it occurred at all). Basically wanted to get other user ideas before committing to anything.--Hawki (talk) 11:03, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Personally I feel the weirdness with Shadow Wars is enough to where we should keep it for now, since like you said Naderi is the exception to the rule. As it stands the color change in general is speculation. I'm for keeping it as is unless we get another work that comes out where the general Dominion color is red, NCO seemed to very solidly have them in blue colors where I think Shadow Wars hasn't made a firm enough case to change it yet. --Subsourian (talk) 01:04, January 28, 2018 (UTC)